


First Date

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	First Date

Leo: would probably take their S/o to a secluded roof top with snacks or even a picnic. He would sit with you and stare at the lights of the city or the stars that were just visible in the sky. He enjoyed your company and the comfortable silence between you both made for an enjoyable night. 

Raph: he would have the best of interests at heart and would really want to show off how romantic he could be. But he would struggle. He would consider going to Donnie for ideas but his pride would stop him. In the end, he would give up with both anger and frustration. So when you turned up with your own plans for the night, he would be blessed to have you. 

Donnie: Months of preparation! Maybe that’s an over exaggerating, but Donnie wanted everything to be perfect. But everything would go wrong! He would get embarrassed and frustrated, thinking he had ruined everything. But you loved it. You loved both how passionate Donnie was getting about you but also the chaos. When he saw you enjoying yourself, he would relax. 

Mikey: He would grab your hand and pull you to god knows where. He would take you to all his favourite places and where ever you wanted to go. He would steal some gadgets from Donnie so the two of you could break into places. Ice cream bars, library’s, an inside skate park, everywhere you wanted! The night ended with you both in fits of laughter.


End file.
